<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one last hug by riversritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534605">one last hug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual'>riversritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guilt, Panic, mention of nightmares, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vent fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one last hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil and Patton had been fighting.</p><p>The end result had been Virgil getting sent to his room, and by that point the anxious side had no more fight left anyway so reluctantly agreed.</p><p>It had been a kind of fight that had left Virgil with a lot of anger, which is probably why he ended up letting this anger out on the pillow.</p><p>After some time, there was a knock at the door, easily recognized as Patton’s.</p><p>Virgil hadn’t let go of all his anger, but pushed it down enough to say “Come in, Patton.”</p><p>The moral side stepped in, dressed in his cat onesie. “Hey, kiddo. I’m just going to bed and I wanted to say goodnight.”</p><p>“Okay. Goodnight.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” the anxious side muttered.</p><p>Patton opened his arms. “One last hug?”</p><p>Virgil wanted to so he wouldn’t go to bed filled with guilt, but the anger took over and instead he folded his arms over his chest. “No.”</p><p>Patton looked upset, but he was quickly walking back out, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>The guilt was already starting to tear at the anxious side, and he was tempted to chase after Patton, but the anger held him back.</p><p>He was unable to sleep that night, feeling guilty after the anger had faded and terrified he had left Patton to cry himself to sleep, alone in his own room.</p><p>Part of Virgil worried about if hugging Patton one last time might have been the last thing he would ever do with the moral side.</p><p>The last thing he would have said would have been a rejection to one of Patton’s hugs.</p><p>Virgil didn’t give Patton a hug, he made him cry.</p><p>Sleep didn’t come easy, and when it did, the guilt and panic fueled nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>